


Well, It Was Supposed to Be a Date

by Leonidas1754



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amusement Parks, And doesn't realize this is supposed to be a date, Jaune is an idiot, M/M, Meanwhile Sun and Ren be cute, Multi, Poor Neptune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Neptune gets unintentionally friendzoned, Jaune is dense, and Ren and Sun are shaking their heads at them.</p><p>Jaune, Neptune, Sun, and Ren all head to an amusement park for a double date. It seems someone forgot to tell Jaune it was a date, though. Poor Neptune. At least Sun and Ren know what's going on with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, It Was Supposed to Be a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Jaune being dense gives me life. Also Ren and Sun are surprisingly cute together. This is all Nerdgazrns's fault.

“This is really great. I’m glad we all get to hang out like this. I’m really glad I’ve got friends like you.”

Neptune felt like he was dying inside. Sun threw him a sympathetic look, while Ren tried desperately not to laugh. Neptune usually hated when people used the term “friendzone.” It was usually used by assholes who thought they were owed something for being a nice guy. He’d actually been flirting with Jaune, Sun could vouch for that, and this was supposed to be a double date but somewhere along the line, Jaune had missed the memo. He honestly thought that they were just hanging out as friends.

“Should we say something..?” Ren whispered to him when Jaune was in the bathroom..

Neptune shook his head. “No, that might ruin this for you and Sun then. You two enjoy your date, and I’ll… hang out with Jaune.”

Ren smiled a bit and pat his shoulder before moving over to Sun. The four of them had all planned to go to an amusement park, spending the day with rides and food and fun. Jaune came back from his bathroom trip, stretching. “Well, where to first?”

“How about the first coaster? It’s not the biggest thing, but it’ll be good to start off with.” Sun bumped his hip against Ren’s with a grin. He knew Ren was nervous about going on a coaster, seeing as he hadn’t had the opportunity before, so he wanted to take it easy at first.

Jaune nodded with a wide grin. “Alright, come on!” He started walking towards the entrance to the ride. Neptune followed close behind, leaving Ren and Sun in the back. Sun took Ren’s hand, leaning into his side a bit. Neptune glanced back at them with a small smile, then looked to Jaune. Climbing into the seat, Jaune bounced a bit and grinned at Neptune. “This is going to be great! I haven’t been on a roller coaster in a while.”

Neptune smiled back. “Yea, should be fun. I remember the first time I went on a coaster, I was so scared.”

“Me too, I thought the car was going to fly off the tracks and crash!”

“Can you two… not?”

They turned around to see Ren and Sun in the car behind them, Ren looking very green and Sun patting his shoulder. Jaune looked embarrassed. “Sorry Ren. You’re not really in any danger, don’t worry! It’s gonna be fun!”

“So you say…” Neptune saw Sun take Ren’s hand, squeezing it lightly. He turned around and faced forward, biting back a sigh. Jaune wiggled in his seat, looking excitedly ahead. The cars began moving forward and Neptune gripped the bar tightly, double checking their seatbelt.

The exhilaration of the ride was enough to get Neptune’s mind off of Jaune for a few moments at least. Neptune laughed as they got off the coaster a bounce in his step from the adrenaline. “That was awesome! You were totally screaming your head off, Jaune.”

Jaune opened his mouth to protest, but Ren beat him to it. “I think that was me, actually. I need to sit down.” Ren gave a small smile, falling onto a bench. “That was… fun? I think?” He laughed a bit as Sun plopped down beside him.

“See, it wasn’t so bad, right?” Jaune asked.

“No, it was fine. I’m glad I came.” Ren smiled a bit wider, leg bouncing a bit. It was clear the adrenaline was still running in his system.

Sun snickered and leaned into his side, tail loosely wrapped around Ren’s waist. A strange look crossed Jaune’s face, and he grabbed Neptune’s wrist. “Hey, Neptune, I saw a really cool thing and you should totally come look at it with me!” Before Neptune could even respond, he was dragged away from an equally baffled Ren and Sun.

Finally, Jaune pulled him away far enough and turned around with a grin. “Sun likes Ren, doesn’t he?”

It took Neptune a moment to realize what he was asking. “Yea… Sun’s got a hell of a crush on your teammate.”

Jaune’s grin impossibly widened. “Yes! That’s great! Man, we probably shouldn’t have come with… I mean, I would have said no.” He shrugs a bit.

Neptune raised an eyebrow. “Why did you say yes, then?”

“Because you asked me,” Jaune said, making Neptune’s heart jump to his throat, but then he continued. “I was going to say no, but I didn’t want you to end up a third wheel, so… I came along.” He laughs a bit, rubbing his neck.

“Yea… Thanks, guess it would have sucked to be a third wheel.” He didn’t mention he wouldn’t have come if Jaune hadn’t said yes. “So… What now? We should probably head back.”

“No, no! If we let them spend some time alone, maybe they’ll get together!”

“Heh… Alright, I’ll play along. What’s the plan, then?”

“Um… Maybe we’ll just text them saying we’re gonna go do some things ourselves and that they shouldn’t wait for us?” It was clear Jaune didn’t think this entirely through. Luckily, Neptune knew Sun and Ren wouldn’t mind.

Neptune pulled out his Scroll, dialing Sun’s number. “Hey Jaune, could you go grab us some sodas? I’ll talk to Sun.” Jaune grinned widely and jogged off to one of the food stands. It took a moment, but Sun finally picked up.

“Hey man, where’d Jaune drag you off to? Something wrong?”

Neptune couldn’t help but chuckle. “No, uh… Jaune figured out you have a crush on Ren, so he wants to leave you two on a date.”

There was a pause, then a laugh from Ren in the background. Sun, to his credit, was holding it in, even though it showed in his voice. “No, okay, this can work. Does he just want to leave?”

“Nah, he just wants us to hang out, give the two of you some time alone.”

“Dude, this is your chance!” Sun sounded more excited than he probably should have been. “Go make him swoon, Nep!”

Neptune laughed it off, but he couldn’t help but feel more confident. “Just have a good time, you two. Don’t get into too much trouble, Sun.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him out of trouble,” Ren sounded in the background. “Good luck, Neptune.”

“Thanks. See you guys later.” With a quick goodbye from Sun, he hung up, looking around for Jaune. He was still standing in line to get them a soda, looking a little annoyed. Neptune smiled and sat on a bench to wait. He was the third person back, Neptune didn’t expect the wait to be much longer.

Sun jumped up from the bench, grinning widely. “Weeeell, we’ve got the day to ourselves. Any other rides you want to go on?”

“No more roller coasters, for now.” Ren stood, slipping his hand into Sun’s. “I saw a Ferris wheel over to the south, how about it?”

Sun grinned. “Totally. Hey, you think Jaune will figure out that Neptune likes him? I mean, he figured out I like you.” As he spoke, he lightly tugged Ren along with a smile. “I hope he does, because after everything Neptune probably isn’t going to tell him. Maybe we should just lock them in a closet.”

Ren frowned. “Sun, no. As for Jaune… I think he’ll figure it out. Or do something silly where his own crush comes to light. Oh look, there’s not much of a line. Guess more people are interested in the coasters.” He shrugged a bit. He wasn’t going to complain about the lack of a line.

Sun grinned. “Yea, looks like it!” It wasn’t long before they were in one of the carriages and steadily rising above the trees and buildings of the amusement park. As they came to the top, Ren laid his head on Sun’s shoulder. “Thanks for bringing me. And being patient about the roller coasters.”

“Of course! They _are_ pretty scary the first time. Think you’ll want to go on any more?” Sun’s tail lightly wrapped around his waist again.

Ren hummed lightly, squeezing his hand. “Maybe. We’ll see when we get off this.”

“Wooooouuuuuld a kiss help?” Sun asked with a grin.

“Hm… Maybe.” Ren smiled softly and lifted his head, letting Sun pull him in for a short, sweet kiss. When they parted, he placed a light kiss on Sun’s cheek. “Still thinking about it.”

“Aww…” Sun tried his best to pout, but it soon faded to a grin as he nuzzled Ren, pulling him into a hug.

“S-Sun, watch it, you’re going to rock the carriage!”

* * *

 

“Hey Neptune, how about we go on the log ride?”

“The log ride? But we’ll get all wet on that…”

“Oh, right…” Jaune rubbed his neck, looking a bit guilty. “Sorry, I forgot. I was just hoping to get a picture.”

Neptune looked confused. “A picture? What do you mean?”

“Oh, on the last drop of the log ride, they take pictures you can buy! And I was… hoping to get one with you.” Jaune flushed a bit. “Forgot about you being scared of water. It’s not a big deal, I mean, it’s just a picture.”

“Well…” Neptune scuffed his shoe on the ground, lost in thought. Getting a picture with Jaune would be great, but… _water._ But this could be his chance to… to do what? What was he thinking, this was dumb. Still, Jaune looked put out, and Neptune knew it was because he felt bad about forgetting about his hydrophobia, but he wanted to make Jaune smile, and- Oh just do it you big wuss! With that ever so lovely internal pep talk, Neptune smiled. “Hey, come on, let’s go. It’s just a little water, no big deal!”

Jaune looked over, startled. “Are you sure..?”

“Yea! Come on, man, let’s get going before the line gets any longer,” he responded, starting for the ride. He wanted to get this over with.

As they waited for their turn, whatever courage Neptune had actually managed to muster up was quickly fading away, and it must have shown. “Neptune…” Jaune started, looking to him, “Really, you don’t have to make yourself do this.”

Neptune shakes his head. “Thank you, but… Come on, we’re already almost there! No point backing out now.”

“Neptune, y-“

“Jaune, seriously, it’s _fine_.” Neptune smiled as they stepped up to the log ride for their turn. “Besides, I’ve got you here with me. Safer already.”

“If you’re sure… You should get in first, since you’re taller.”

“Right, right.” Neptune stepped into the “log,” breath hitching as it wobbled before sitting down and smiling up at Jaune. Jaune smiled back softly and climbed in as well, sliding back as his back pressed against Neptune’s chest. His breath hitched again, but not out of fear this time. This time, it was how close he was. And then he was brought back to reality- and his fear- as the ride started.

Jaune bit his lips, still worried for Neptune. He looked back as they were taken up the first slope. “Are you going to be alright?”

Neptune nodded. “Sure, man. I’ll be fine.”

Jaune pursed his lips for a moment, then took Neptune’s hand and faced forward again. Neptune was startled, to say the least, but didn’t pull away. He was more than grateful for the contact, wrapping his other arm around Jaune’s waist as they plummeted down the first slope with a yell. He was absolutely filled with regret. Well, at least he got to hold Jaune.

There was another small hill before the final, huge one. Jaune squeezed his hand. “Just this and it’s all over, Neptune. Sorry for making you come on this with me.”

“I chose to come on here, you didn’t make me do anything.” He gives Jaune another squeeze. “I just hope I can take a good picture.”

“You’ll be fine,” Jaune says, turning just enough to give him a smile. “Just smile.”

Neptune nodded shakily as they came to the top. If felt like time had slowed down, all he could see was the water below… And then he closed his eyes yelling the whole way down. Water splashed over them, not as much as he’d expected, but, of course, more than he cared for. As they swung around to the exit, Jaune nudged him lightly. “Neptune? You can open your eyes now, we’re going to get off.”

He nodded shakily, letting Jaune get out before him and taking his hand and climbing out. Jaune gently pulled him away from the ride and towards the booth where they offered the photos from the ride. Neptune steadied his breath, looking at the picture. He was clinging to Jaune, screaming, and Jaune looked like he was having fun. Neptune sighed. “Sorry, looks like I took a shitty picture after all.”

“Huh? I think it’s great! Excuse me, miss, can I buy one of the picture?” Jaune asked the young woman working at the stand. Neptune watched, stunned, as Jaune paid for the photo and put it in his hoodie pocket before beaming at Neptune. “Thanks for going on with me, really. It means a lot.”

“I… No problem.” Neptune could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and realized as Jaune pulled him away from the photo stand that Jaune hadn’t let go of his hand. It felt warm and soft in Neptune’s, callouses still just starting to form from his training. It was slightly smaller than his, and it felt just right, Jaune’s fingers entwined with his. He was so focused on this revelation, he missed what Jaune said next. “What? Sorry, I uh… I’m a little distracted.”

Jaune looked at him strangely. “I said you can chose what we go on next. It’s only fair.”

“As long as you don’t let go, babe, I don’t care.” It took him half a moment to realize he said that out loud. When he did, he clamped his free hand over his mouth, eyes widening. He was frozen in mortification. He’d screwed up, he’d completely screwed up, Jaune was going to hate him now, he was done for.

Jaune’s eyes widened, and a light blush spread across his cheeks. But to Neptune’s surprise, he didn’t pull away. “Neptune…? Did you… just call me babe?”

“No..?” Neptune pulled his hand away from his mouth to smile awkwardly.

Suddenly, Jaune’s lips were on his, which would be nice… if his nose hadn’t banged into Neptune’s as well. They stumbled away from one another, holding their noses. Tears welled in the corners of Jaune’s eyes as he whined softly. “Sorry Neptune…”

Neptune shook his head. “It’s alright. Just… warn me next time? So we don’t bash our noses.”

Jaune laughed softly. “Yea, I’d like that.”

A short ways away, Sun sipped at his cola. “Well, I guess that sorts that out…”

Ren laughed softly. “Yes, I guess so. I’m glad for them.”

“Yea… Maybe we should make sure Jaune knows it’s a _date_ next time, though.


End file.
